


A Simple Question

by Karacter



Series: Touch me [1]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Brett Hundley, Topping from the Bottom, Versatile boys, modesthundar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karacter/pseuds/Karacter
Summary: “Do you think I’m more of a top or a bottom?”Brett's brain short-circuits at Trevor's question and his character walks straight off a cliff without him even noticing.





	A Simple Question

“Do you think I’m more of a top or a bottom?”

 

Brett's brain short-circuits at Trevor's question and his character walks straight off a cliff without him even noticing. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK TREVOR” yells James, who has dropped his controller and swivelled his chair around to stare at Trevor in shock. Aleks has his head buried in his hands as if that could erase the question from his brain.

 

“What?” Trevor asked, tone still perfectly flat and controlled, although Brett notes the corner of his mouth twitched for a moment, resisting a grin. Brett knows the game he’s playing. Brett is the boss after all. He can access their browser history and those idiots don’t even realise. Trevor had been searching up some very interesting questions about gay sex. And, knowing Trevor, Brett knew it wouldn’t be long until Trevor said something, so he made _ plans _ .

 

“Trevor, why would you even ask that? I don’t want to think about that!” unsurprisingly, James is still yelling.

 

“Dude it’s just something someone asked me on Twitter. I’ll drop it, chill.” Trevor said, smiling easily.

 

Brett pauses the game and speaks up.

 

“Hold up Trev, why are you so curious anyway? Some pretty boy got your panties in a twist?” he ignores the possessive flare of jealousy at the thought. “You been thinking about getting dicked?” Brett smiles wickedly. 

 

“I don’t want to hear this…” Aleks says mournfully, head on his desk now, arms blocking his ears.

 

“But why do you assume I’m wanting to get dicked and not do the dicking?” Trevor asks him smirking, completely ignoring Aleks. 

 

“Because Bretts a Top, duh.” James chimes in. The tips of Brett's ears burn as Aleks stands abruptly.

 

“No. Nope. We are not getting involved in their bizarre-o flirting.” He grabs James from his chair and hauls him off to literally anywhere else.

 

Trevor stares at Brett. 

 

“So, you buy into that macho bullshit that whoever has the biggest muscles gets to dip his dick in?” He asks, and Brett feels him bump his leg against him under the table but he doesn't break eye contact.

 

“Most people expect me to hold them down and wreck ‘em with muscles like this,” he says casually, leaning back in his chair so his feet can slide forward and he can slot his knee between Trevors. 

 

“But nah I don’t insist on topping. However, the other guy better knows what he’s doing. Can’t let some inexperienced youngster think he’s allowed to get away with not getting me off.” Brett stated, enjoying the way Trevors pupils were blown wide, the black almost swallowing his iris’. 

 

“Inexperienced doesn’t mean selfish. You could still get off.” Trevor bites back argumentatively.

 

“Not if he can’t hold out before he nuts.” 

 

“You’d still cum cause you wouldn’t be waiting long before it’s hard again. Unlike you old man, I have a quick refractory time.” Brett doesn’t know when Trevor stopped using non-specific pronouns, but the fire in him was being stoked by every word.

 

“Oh yeah, you think?” Brett challenges.

 

“I know.” Trevor answers stubbornly, eyes still dilated and staring directly at Brett through the thick air of tension.

 

“ _ Prove it _ ,” Brett says smugly, crossing his arms in front himself sure he’s won when Trevor stands up from his chair, an obvious bulge in his pants. 

 

He turns his chair to watch Trevor storm off in a huff but freezes in surprise when the younger man heads straight for his office, twisting the knob on the door and entering. He turns and faces Brett, who's looking back with eyebrows raised. Trevor confidently winks and palms the front of his jeans, before pushing the door mostly closed.

 

Brett is up and halfway across the floor before he knows what he’s doing. In a second he’s in his office, locking the door behind him, staring at the man leaning against his desk.

 

“Take off your clothes and sit on the couch.” Brett orders, indicating the sofa opposite his desk.

 

Trevor just raises an eyebrow, “I thought I was going to be the one fucking you.”

 

Brett storms over to him, and uses his shirt to pull him into a bruising, biting kiss.

 

“You’re going to take your clothes off, sit your perfect ass on that couch and then I’m going to ride you until I decide to stop.” Brett murmurs harshly to him. “You may be the one topping Trev, but make no mistake about who’s in charge here.”

 

Trevor nods furiously, hands already unbuckling his belt as he stumbles to the sofa.

 

Brett pulls his shirt over his head, appreciating the way Trevor is worshipping him with his eyes. He unbuckles his jeans and slides his briefs off with them. 

 

Knowing how he looks, with nothing to be ashamed of, he stalks over to Trevor, who has kept his boxers for now and sits directly in his lap, legs straddling either side.

 

Brett grabs the younger man's cheek and guides their mouths together. Considering their lack of clothing, the kiss starts surprisingly chaste, with them enjoying the soft press of the other's lips, the stubble causing a sharp contrast. 

 

Trevor makes a soft noise and his hand comes up around to cup the back of Brett's head. He tilts their heads to kiss deeper and swipes his tongue along Trevors plump lower lip, seeking entrance.

 

Trevor lets him in with a moan, threading his fingers through Brett's soft curly hair. Brett feels his other hand press against the small of his back and Trevor rocks his hips up to meet Bretts. 

 

They simultaneously let out a soft groan at that and so Trevor keeps up the movement, grinding them together.

 

Brett feels the younger man grab him by the shoulders, almost like he’s grounding himself, as he stares down at Brett's body.

 

“See something you like?” he teases.

 

Trevor looks him in the eyes again and smiles a big, genuine smile that leaves him breathless.

 

“Yeah,” Trevor says. “Yeah, I do.”

Brett's cheeks burn red.

 

“Really? Being naked doesn’t faze you but that makes you blush?” Trevor chuckles.

 

Brett feels like the situation has gotten out of his control, and he needs to get Trevor back on the same page as him.

 

“Shut up and fuck me, you sap,” he says, roughly palming Trevor's dick through his boxers.

 

Trevors' hand twists back into his hair, pressing biting kisses down his neck, his other hand reaching for the pocket of his discarded jeans. He pulls out a packet of lube and a condom and puts them on the couch next to him.

 

Then he moves his hands down to Brett's bubble butt and squeezes, pulling his cheeks apart slightly. 

 

Brett pulls Trevor's boxers down and watches his dick spring free, already hard and leaking, he thumbs over the tip, spreading the bead of pre-come around the head. Trevor exhales shakily and rests his head on Brett's shoulder, moves his hand further behind him, presumably to start prepping him when he pauses.

 

“Brett…” Trevor begins warningly. 

 

“Yes?” Brett looks at him with wide innocent eyes and a cheeky grin.

 

Trevor tugs gently at the smooth object pressed against Brett's rim, pulling a groan from the older man, who places a hand on the wall to brace himself.

 

“Why are you wearing a butt plug to work?” Trevor asks, astonished.

 

“Do I really need to answer that or are you going to take it out so I can ride you?”  

 

Trevor tugged on it again, twisting it so it slipped out slightly with a lewd wet noise from the lube Brett prepped with earlier. He gently pumped it in and out. Brett moaned above him. After licking his hand, he grabbed both their cocks together, working in tandem as Trevor kept thrusting the toy into him, before removing it completely.

 

Brett let out a whine at the loss. He looked down to see Trevor rolling the condom on and opening the lube. He slathered a bit over their dicks before pressing two fingers against Brett's rim gently, letting out a small gasp as they sunk into him easily.

 

Brett felt the fingers stretching him, making sure he was open enough, before Trevor crooked them inside of him, making him whine again as they brushed over his prostate.

 

“Oh, you like that? Like me working you open? Wonder if I can make you come just like this, just on my fingers? Maybe we should do that next time?” Trevor asked. Brett moaned at the thought. Not of Trevor making him come on his fingers, which, with how cleverly he was using them, Brett was sure he could do. But because Trevor wanted the next time too. 

 

Suddenly fingers weren’t enough anymore and he rose up on his knees. Trevor got the message, removing his fingers and slicking some more lube onto himself, steadying his dick as Brett positioned himself over it. 

 

Brett pushed their lips together in a rough kiss as he sank down, both of them letting out a groan when the head popped through his rim. When he was finally fully seated, he could feel Trevor tense, holding himself back from fucking up into the warm, wet heat.

 

Taking pity on the younger man, Brett braced his strong arms against the wall and started fucking himself down onto Trevor's dick. He could hear Trevor start swearing under his breath, letting out sweet moans of Bretts name as he held tight to Brett's hips, helping the older man chase his release.

 

Brett leans back, angling his hips so Trevor was stroking his prostate with every thrust. His pace was becoming erratic as he felt himself getting close. Trevor pushes up to meet his movements and wrapped, a hand around Brett's shaft, pumping rapidly.

 

“Yeah, fuck c’mon, I’m so close,” Trevor said, and so Brett let go, shooting cum over Trevor's hand and abdomen, clenching hard on his dick as Brett cried out. The sight was enough to send Trevor over the edge with him as he thrust in a final time, holding Brett down hard through his orgasm.

 

For a few minutes, the stayed there, pressed against each other, enjoying the afterglow, before Trevor started whining about the stickiness. Brett laughed, but stood up anyway, going to his gym bag and retrieving a towel to clean themselves with.

 

“So we should definitely do that again. I was thinking after work, your place, this time I get to ride you?” Trevor asked, faux-casually.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Brett asked, letting Trevor worry for a second over what he was going to say next.

 

“I’m the boss Trevor, and I say your finished work for the day. Let's get the fuck out of here.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me motivation and honestly I love hearing your thoughts/suggestions. Find me at leaving-narnia.tumblr.com !


End file.
